kategorienfandomcom-20200214-history
Schwangerschaft
Schwangerschaftsbeginn [[Medizinischer Feststellungsprozess|'Medizinischer Feststellungsprozess']] Sozialer Schwangerschaftsbeginn Der soziale Schwangerschaftsbeginn unterscheidet sich vom biologischen: Während letzterer recht klar definiert ist, lässt sich der soziale Beginn der Schwangerschaft nicht leicht fassen. Es handelt sich um einen Prozess, in dem mit verschiedenen Akteur_innen und Artefakten eine Schwangerschaft festgestellt, interaktiv hervorgebracht und damit sozial wirksam wird. Die Feststellung des Schwangerschaftsbeginns ist also zentral für den sozialen Schwangerschaftsbeginn. Zwar gibt es Ähnlichkeiten von Feststellungsprozessen hinsichtlich der Akteur_innen, der Artefakte und bestimmter Praktiken, dennoch gibt es viele Unterschiede bei den jeweiligen Schwangeren. Hier wird daher/gewissermaßen ein idealtypischer Ablauf beschrieben. Zentrale Artefakte und Techniken im Zusammenhang mit der Feststellung der Schwangerschaft sind Schwangerschaftstest zur Anwendung zu Hause und Tests, die von Gynäkolog_innen durchgeführt werden, wobei Ultraschalluntersuchungen eine besondere Bedeutung zugemessen wird. Vor der Anwendung solcher Tests steht jedoch die Vermutung (oder die Hoffnung), dass eine Schwangerschaft vorliegt. Während Frauen bzw. Paare, die versuchen ein Kind zu zeugen, einen Schwangerschaftstest vielleicht jeden Monat machen, um ihre Hoffnunf zu bestätigen, so führen Frauen bzw. Paare, die keinen aktuellen Kinderwunsch haben, entsprechende Tests nur durch, wenn sie eine Schwangerschaft vermuten oder befürchten. Wie kommen letztere jedoch zu einer solchen Vermutung oder Befürchtung? Zunächst wäre da der offensichtliche Fall, wenn bei der Verhütung etwas 'schief gegangen' ist - hierzu gehört bspw. das Vergessen der Pille oder ein gerissenes Kondom - oder wenn erst gar nicht verhütet wurde. In beiden Situationen wäre zu vermuten, dass entweder die "Pille danach" eingesetzt/zum Einsatz kommt oder zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt ein Schwangerschaftstest durchgeführt wird. Die Vermutung schwanger zu sein kann jedoch auch anders zustande kommen, wobei dem Körper der vermuteten werdenden Mutter höchste Relevanz zugemessen wird. Stellen die Betroffenen Unregelmäßigkeiten oder ungewohnte körperliche Reaktionen fest, werden diese mit Hilfe des vorhandenen Gesundheitswissens interpretiert. So kann z.B. die ausbleibende Menstruationsblutung einerseits als Hinweis auf zu viel Stress oder andererseits als Hinweis auf eine Schwangerschaft verstanden werden. Ebenso kann die Ursache für häufige Übelkeit in einer Magenverstimmung oder in einer Schwangerschaft gesucht werden. Der Körper bietet also einen ersten Hinweis, der jedoch zunächst 'richtig' gelesen werden muss. Dabei wird meist auf im Laufe des Lebens erlerntes Wissen rekurriert. Es handelt sich zum einen um 'formales' Wissen um biologische Vorgänge im Körper, die meist in der Schule vermittelt wurden. Zum anderen geht es um 'körperbasiertes' Wissen: Mit der Zeit lernen viele Menschen, wie sich ihr Körper 'normalerweise' anfühlt und beobachten Abweichungen dieses Erfahrungswissens um herauszufinden, ob sich bspw. eine Erkältung ankündigt oder ob ein Kind erwartet wird. Mit Schwangerschaftstests kann das (diffuse) Körpergefühl überprüft werden - eine Möglichkeit, die heute (zumindest in Industrieländern) meist genutzt wird. Wenn der Test positiv ausfällt, wird dies als ein weiterer Hinweis für eine vorliegende Schwangerschaft gewertet. Es handelt sich jedoch für die meisten Paare weiterhin um ein vermutetes und nicht um ein gesichertes Wissen - oder anders formuliert: der positive Schwangerschaftstest gibt "nicht genug Sicherheit darüber, dass die Schwangerschaft »echt« ist" (Schadler 2013: 116). Das könnte daran liegen, dass Ärzt_innen und deren Testmethoden eine höhere Sicherheit zugeschrieben wird als Schwangerschaftstests zur selbstständigen Durchführung zu Hause. Nachdem die Vermutung, dass eine Schwangerschaft vorliegt durch einen Text verstärkt wurde, steht als nächstes ein Termin bei einem/einer Gynäkolog_in an. Dieser/Diesem stehen verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, um eine Schwangerschaft nachzuweisen: Auch in der Arztpraxis kann ein Urintest durchgeführt, eine Blutprobe untersucht oder ein Ultraschall vorgenommen werden. Vor allem die Ultraschalldiagnostik gilt - in westlichen Ländern - meist als letztgültiger Nachweis einer Schwangerschaft. In Schadlers Studie wurde die Ultraschalldiagnostik von den Paaren als der „in der Hierarchie der evidenzherstellenden Mittel am höchsten stehende… Schwangerschaftstest“ (ebd.) konstitutiert. Durch den Ultraschall wird eine vermutete Schwangerschaft bestätigt und damit zu einer 'echten' Schwangerschaft. Das bewusste weglassen von Verhütungsmitteln oder missglückte Verhütungspraktiken stehen zu Beginn einer Schwangerschaftsfeststellung. Wie gezeigt, handelt es sich um einen Prozess, an dem verschiedene Akteur_innen (Schwangere, Paar, Gynäkoölog_in) und Aktanten (Schwangerschaftsschnelltest, Ultraschall) beteiligt sind. In diesem Prozess wird eine Schwangerschaft gewissermaßen geformt und hervorgebracht. Das Wissen um eine Schwangerschaft bildet die Basis, für eine interaktive Hervorbringung derselben: Bestimmte unterlassene Handlungen (bspw. Abstinenz von Alkohol- und Zigarettenkonsum) sind an der Konstruktion einer Schwangeren und einer Schwangerschaft ebenso beteiligt, wie Interaktionen zwischen den werdenen Eltern, mit Gynäkolog_innen und dem restlichen sozialen Umfeld. Erst durch das Rekurrieren auf das (medizinisch bestätigte) Wissen um eine Schwangerschaft wird diese sozial wirkmächtig. Da wird bspw. der werdenden Mutter schwere körperliche Arbeiten abgenommen, um sie und das Ungeborene nicht zu gefährden, Gespräche kreisen um die Schwangerschaft, das körperliche Befinden und den Familienwerdungsprozess. Durch diese Aktualisierungen wird die Schwangerschaft und damit der schwangere Körper wirkmächtig und gewissermaßen erst hervorgebracht. --> reicht das als Abschluss oder soll ich da noch ein paar Sätze mehr zu schreiben? Schwangerschaftsvorsorge Rechtliche Verankerung – Die Mutterschafts-Richtlinien Die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge ist in den „Mutterschafts-Richtlinien“ des Gemeinsamen Bundesausschusses („Richtlinien des Gemeinsamen Bundesausschusses über die ärztliche Betreuung während der Schwangerschaft und nach der Entbindung“) rechtlich verankert. Die 1965 erstmals beschlossenen, 1985 neugefassten, 2016 zuletzt geänderten Richtlinien fußen auf § 92 Absatz 1 Satz 2 Nummer 4 des fünften Teil des Sozialgesetzbuches (SGB V) und regeln die von der gesetzlichen Krankenversicherung zu erbringenden Leistungen hinsichtlich der ärztlichen Betreuung während der Schwangerschaft (und nach der Geburt) (insbes. § 2 Absatz 1 SGB V). Auch private Krankenversicherungen sind gemäß § 152 Versicherungsaufsichtsgesetz (VAG) verpflichtet, entsprechende Leistungen bereitzustellen. Die Mutterschafts-Richtlinien „dienen der Sicherung einer nach den Regeln der ärztlichen Kunst und unter Berücksichtigung des allgemein anerkannten Standes der medizinischen Erkenntnisse ausreichenden, zweckmäßigen und wirtschaftlichen ärztlichen Betreuung der Versicherten während der Schwangerschaft und nach der Entbindung“ (Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 2). Ziel der Schwangerschaftsvorsorge ist es, mögliche Gefahren für das Leben oder die Gesundheit von Mutter oder Kind abzuwenden – im Fokus steht die frühzeitige Erkennung von Risikoschwangerschaften' '''und Risikogeburten (vgl. ebd.). '''Schwangerschaftsvorsorge nach den Mutterschafts-Richtlinien' Die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge gemäß den Mutterschafts-Richtlinien beinhaltet zunächst ein allgemeines Betreuungsprogramm für jede Schwangerschaft (Abschnitt A) (vgl. Viehweg/Spätling/Faber/Hutzler 2000: 27). Dazu gehören durchzuführende Beratungen (hierzu zählt bspw. die Empfehlung eines HIV-Antikörpertests oder auch Empfehlungen zur Ernährung) sowie vorzunehmende Untersuchungen in der Schwangerschaft (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 4). Die erste Untersuchung ''sollte möglichst früh nach der Feststellung der Schwangerschaft erfolgen und umfasst die Familien-, Eigen-, Arbeits- und Sozial-, sowie die Schwangerschaftsanamnese: familiär auftretende (Erb-)Erkrankungen, Krankheiten seitens der Schwangeren, ihre ökonomische und soziale Situation, sowie Informationen zu vorangegangen und der aktuellen Schwangerschaft sollen hierbei erfragt werden. Außerdem sollen bei der ersten Vorsorgeuntersuchung eine Allgemeinuntersuchung, eine gynäkologische Untersuchung sowie weitere diagnostische Maßnahmen (z.B. Blutdruckmessung) erfolgen (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 4f.; Spätling 2000: 29-32; Viehweg 2000: 55-62). ''Nachfolgende Untersuchungen ''– diese umfassen neben z.B. der Blutdruckmessung auch bspw. die Kontrolle der kindlichen Herzaktionen – sollen alle vier Wochen stattfinden, in den letzten zwei Schwangerschaftsmonaten sind je zwei Untersuchungen angesetzt. So ergeben sich bei ‚normalem‘ Schwangerschaftsverlauf etwa 10 bis 12 Konsultationen (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 5; Viehweg 2000: 62). Auch sollen während der Schwangerschaft drei Ultraschalluntersuchungen – die erste zwischen der 9. und 12., die zweite zwischen der 19. und 22. und die dritte zwischen der 29. und 32. Schwangerschaftswoche – angeboten werden, um die Entwicklung des Ungeborenen zu überwachen (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 5f.). Die auf die erste Vorsorgeuntersuchung folgenden Untersuchungen können teilweise (wie z.B. die Blutdruckmessung) auch von Hebammen vorgenommen werden – sofern von Seiten des/der Arztes/Ärztin „keine Bedenken gegenüber weiteren Vorsorgeuntersuchungen durch die Hebamme bestehen“ (ebd.: 7). Bestimmte Untersuchungen (bspw. Ultraschalluntersuchungen) sind allerdings ausschließlich von Ärzt_innen vorzunehmen (vgl. ebd.). Hinzu kommen außerdem serologische Untersuchungen bzw. Maßnahmen (Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 11ff.). Neben diesen allgemeinen Maßnahmen, die bei jeder Schwangerschaft Standard sind, sehen die Mutterschafts-Richtlinien auch ein intensiviertes Betreuungsprogramm bei Risikoschwangerschaften vor (''Abschnitt B) (vgl. Viehweg/Spätling/Faber/Hutzler 2000: 27). Bei Risikoschwangerschaften können Vorsorgeuntersuchungen häufiger als vierwöchentlich bzw. (in den letzten beiden Schwangerschaftsmonaten) zweiwöchentlich erfolgen; auch können zusätzliche Untersuchungen (wie bspw. zusätzliche Ultraschall-Untersuchungen) hinzukommen (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 10). Die Ergebnisse der Vorsorgeuntersuchungen sind nach den Mutterschafts-Richtlinien (Abschnitt H) im Mutterpass (Anlage 3 der Mutterschafts-Richtlinien) einzutragen. Jeder Schwangeren wird ein solcher nach der Feststellung der Schwangerschaft durch den/die Arzt/Ärztin ausgehändigt, sofern sie aufgrund einer (oder mehrerer) vorangegangenen Schwangerschaft(en) nicht schon einen besitzt. Die Richtlinien legen jedoch auch fest, dass bestimmte Untersuchungsergebnisse im Mutterpass nicht eingetragen werden dürfen: So darf z.B. das Ergebnis der (auf freiwilliger Basis erfolgenden) HIV-Untersuchung nicht im Mutterpass dokumentiert werden (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 2016: 3, 15; Hutzler 2000: 211). Schwangerschaftsvorsorge in der Statistik Die von den (gesetzlichen und privaten) Krankenversicherungen zu erbringenden Leistungen hinsichtlich der Vorsorge in der Schwangerschaft werden größtenteils auch in Anspruch genommen: So wurden 2014 von nur 1,85% der Schwangeren, die ihr Kind in einem Krankenhaus zur Welt brachten, keine Vorsorgeuntersuchungen wahrgenommen (vgl. AQUA 2015: 75). Bei den Schwangeren, die ihr Kind zu Hause oder in einer von Hebammen betreuten Einrichtung gebaren, lag der Anteil derer, die keine ''Vorsorgeuntersuchungen durchführen ließen, gerade einmal bei 0,1% (vgl. Gesellschaft für Qualität in der außerklinischen Geburtshilfe e.V. 2016: 25). 42,10% der in Krankenhäusern bzw. 40% der zu Hause oder in von Hebammen betreuten Einrichtungen Gebärenden nahmen 8-11, 42,21% bzw. 57% sogar 12 oder mehr Untersuchungen wahr (vgl. AQUA 2015: 75; Gesellschaft für Qualität in der außerklinischen Geburtshilfe e.V. 2016: 25). Letztere werden damit als überversorgt eingestuft (vgl. AQUA 2015: 75). Eine Studie der Bertelsmann Stiftung kommt bezüglich der Überversorgung in der Schwangerschaft zu folgendem Ergebnis: 99% der befragten Frauen nahmen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen wahr, die nach den Mutterschafts-Richtlinien nicht vorgesehen sind (vgl. Schäfers/Kolip 2015: 11). Dazu gehören bspw. mehr als drei Ultraschalluntersuchungen bei ‚normalem‘ Schwangerschaftsverlauf: „Knapp die Hälfte (49 Prozent) der Frauen mit unbelasteter Schwangerschaft hatte mehr als fünf Ultraschalluntersuchungen“ (ebd.: 6). Solche zusätzlichen Untersuchungen werden in der Regel nicht von den Krankenkassen getragen, sondern sind als individuelle Gesundheitsdienstleistungen (IGeL) selbst zu zahlen (vgl. ebd.: 2). '''Historie – Schwangerschaftsvorsorge in der Nachkriegszeit' BRD Ausgangslage – Ende der 1940er Jahre Eine ausgeprägte Schwangerschaftsvorsorge war Ende der 1940er Jahre in der BRD nicht vorhanden. Der Fokus der gesetzlichen Krankenversicherungen lag nicht auf Prävention, sondern auf Therapie – die Krankenkassen übernahmen für die in der Regel über ihre Ehemänner mitversicherten Frauen zwar die Kosten für Behandlungen im Rahmen der Geburt, nicht aber für die Vorsorge während der Schwangerschaft. Der Bereich der Schwangerschaftsvorsorge wurde in den 1920er und 1930er Jahren durch den öffentlichen Gesundheitsdienst abgedeckt; allerdings existierten zum einen lediglich in größeren Städten von (meist politisch links stehenden) Kommunalärzt_innen gegründete Vorsorgeeinrichtungen für Schwangere und zum anderen wurde diesen Anfängen der Schwangerschaftsvorsorge unter nationalsozialistischer Herrschaft durch Entlassung, Vertreibung oder Verfolgung der in dem Bereich tätigen Ärzt_innen nahezu ein Ende gesetzt (vgl. Lindner 2010: 232). Auch in der NS-Zeit gab es – trotz propagiertem Mutterkult – keine umfassende Schwangerschaftsvorsorge: „Die Betreuung von … Schwangeren wurde vielmehr mit selektiven rassistischen Maßnahmen verbunden und entfernte sich sehr weit von einer … Vorsorge für alle Gruppen der Gesellschaft“ (ebd.). Nach dem Niedergang des Dritten Reichs standen in der unmittelbaren Nachkriegszeit dann erst einmal andere gesundheitliche Probleme im Vordergrund (vgl. ebd.). 1950er Jahre In den 1950er Jahren lag das gesundheitspolitische Interesse schließlich – vor dem Hintergrund der international geltenden Indikatoren der WHO zur Beurteilung eines Gesundheitssystems – darauf, die Mütter- und Säuglingssterblichkeit zu senken, die in der BRD im europäischen Vergleich sehr hoch war (vgl. Lindner 2010: 232f.). Dennoch gab es auch in diesem Jahrzehnt noch kein allgemeines Präventionsangebot für Schwangere. Die Vorsorgeeinrichtungen der Gesundheitsämter in der Tradition der Weimarer Republik erreichten Anfang der 50er Jahre bspw. in Niedersachsen nur 4% der Schwangeren. In Städten war der Anteil höher – so verzeichnete z.B. Berlin die Beratung von 30% der schwangeren Frauen. Während die Vorsorgeangebote des öffentlichen Gesundheitsdienstes meist von Schwangeren aus unteren Schichten in Anspruch genommen wurden, suchten Frauen aus höheren Schichten eher niedergelassene Ärzt_innen auf (vgl. Lindner 2004: 438; Lindner 2010: 234f.). Die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge bestand in dieser Zeit meist aus einer regelmäßigen Gewichts- und Blutdruckkontrolle, sowie ein oder zwei Urinuntersuchungen. Nach damaligem medizinischem Stand konnte dadurch insbesondere eine Schwangerschaftskomplikation frühzeitig erkannt und behandelt werden: die Präeklampsie, eine Vorstufe der Eklampsie, die meist zum Tod der Mutter führte (vgl. Lindner 2010: 232f.). Die Institutionalisierung der Schwangerschaftsvorsorge wurde insbesondere durch die Konkurrenzsituation zwischen öffentlichem Gesundheitsdienst auf der einen, der gesetzlichen Krankenversicherung mit der freien Ärzteschaft auf der anderen Seite, erschwert (vgl. ebd.: 235). Versuche, die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge dem öffentlichen Gesundheitswesen zu überantworten, scheiterten Mitte der 1950er Jahre an der zu dieser Zeit regierenden CDU/FDP-Koalition, die – vor dem Hintergrund des Gesundheitssystems der DDR – „auf keinen Fall in die Nähe einer sogenannten ‚Staatsmedizin‘ geraten wollte“ (ebd.). Auch verstand sich die FDP als Interessenpartei der freien Ärzteschaft (vgl. ebd.). 1960er Jahre Anfang der 1960er Jahre wurden im Bereich des öffentlichen Gesundheitswesens noch einmal regionale Versuche unternommen, eine allgemeine Schwangerschaftsvorsorge zu etablieren – wie etwa die „Mütterpaßaktion“ (Gedicke 1964: 339) in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Der Mütterpass enthielt „Hinweise auf einen Standard von Mindestuntersuchungen, die zur Betreuung der werdenden Mutter notwendig sind“ (ebd.: 341), wobei – vor dem Hintergrund der Rhesus-Inkompatibilität und zur Senkung der Säuglingssterblichkeit – die Dokumentation der Blutgruppe und des Rhesusfaktors der Schwangeren im Fokus stand (vgl. Gedicke 1964; Lindner 2010: 236). Neben den Gesundheitsämtern beanspruchten allerdings auch niedergelassene Kassenärzt_innen die (alleinige) Verantwortung für die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge, sodass ihre Institutionalisierungsversuche vonseiten der Gesundheitsämter auf starken Widerstand stießen. 1965 wurde die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge schließlich in den Leistungskatalog der gesetzlichen Krankenversicherung aufgenommen und der freien Ärzteschaft zugewiesen; der öffentliche Gesundheitsdienst wurde damit endgültig aus der Schwangerenbetreuung ausgeschlossen. Auch eine Einbeziehung der Hebammen scheiterte (vgl. Lindner 2010: 235ff.). Entsprechend dem „Gesetz zur Änderung des Mutterschutzes und der Reichsversicherungsordnung“ vom 24. August 1965 wurde die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge rechtlich verankert – die „Richtlinien des Bundesausschusses der Ärzte und Krankenkassen über die ärztliche Betreuung während der Schwangerschaft und nach der Entbindung“ („Mutterschaftsrichtlinien“) vom 8. Dezember 1965 regeln ihren Inhalt. Bereits in ihrer ersten Fassung sahen die Mutterschafts-Richtlinien die Anamnese, eine gynäkologische sowie eine Allgemeinuntersuchung und weitere diagnostische Maßnahmen wie z.B. die Blutdruckmessung bei der ersten Untersuchung vor. In nachfolgenden Untersuchungen sollten – wie auch in der aktuellen Version – bspw. die Herztöne des Ungeborenen kontrolliert werden. Auch serologische Untersuchungen waren angeordnet (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 1965: 2). Der vom öffentlichen Gesundheitswesen teilweise eingeführte Mutterpass wurde mit der gesetzlichen Neuregelung der Schwangerschaftsvorsorge durch ein „Sprechstundenblatt“ (ebd.) ersetzt, in welches die Ergebnisse der Vorsorgeuntersuchungen einzutragen waren. Dieses verblieb, anders als der Mutterpass, nicht bei der Schwangeren, sondern beim behandelnden Arzt (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 1965: 2; Lindner 2004: 445). Mit der Änderung der Mutterschafts-Richtlinien vom 28. November 1967 wurde das Sprechstundenblatt schließlich wieder durch den Mutterpass abgelöst (vgl. Mutterschafts-Richtlinien 1967: 1). Wenngleich es etwas dauerte, bis sich die Vorsorgeleistungen dem zu dieser Zeit aktuellen medizinischen Standard anpassten und eine umfassende Versorgung der Schwangeren erfolgte, waren es Ende der 1960er Jahre bspw. in Bamberg nur noch 4,5 % der in Kliniken gebärenden Frauen, die während ihrer Schwangerschaft gänzlich unbetreut blieben (vgl. Lindner 2004: 446; 2010: 237). DDR In der DDR wurde die Schwangerschaftsvorsorge mit dem „Gesetz über den Mutter- und Kinderschutz und die Rechte der Frau“ vom 27. September 1950 etabliert. Da „dem Gesundheitsschutz der Kinder und der Mütter außerordentliche Bedeutung“ (§ 9) beigemessen wurde, sollten die Regierung der DDR und die Regierungen der Länder ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf die (zusätzliche) Errichtung von und die Arbeit in Mütter- und Kinderberatungsstellen richten (vgl. ebd.). Diesen Beratungsstellen oblag – neben der Registrierung aller schwangeren Frauen – u.a. ihre laufende ärztliche Betreuung (vgl. § 2). '- Richtlinien für die Tätigkeit der Schwangerenberatungsstellen ab 1954 (Verfügungen und Mitteilungen des Ministeriums für Gesundheitswesen)' '- Schwangerschaftsausweis („Erste Durchführungsbestimmung zum Gesetz über den Mutter- und Kinderschutz und die Rechte der Frau - Ausstellung von Ausweisen für Schwangere und Wöchnerinnen“ vom 10.02.1953)' Mit dem „Gesetz zur Änderung des Gesetzes über den Mutter- und Kinderschutz und die Rechte der Frau“ vom 28. Mai 1958 wurde die Schwangerenbetreuung durch finanzielle Anreize unterstützt: Es wurde festgelegt, dass die einer Mutter zustehende staatliche Geburtenbeihilfe von 500 DM bei der Geburt des ersten, 600 DM bei der Geburt des zweiten, 700 DM bei der Geburt des dritten, 850 DM bei der Geburt des vierten und 500 DM bei der Geburt jedes weiteren Kindes „gegen Vorlage der von der … Schwangerenberatungsstelle ausgestellten Mütterkarte“ (§ 2 Abs. 1) in Teilbeträgen gezahlt wird. Mit der „Verordnung über die Erhöhung der staatlichen Geburtenbeihilfe und die Verlängerung des Wochenurlaubs“ vom 10. Mai 1972 wurde der Betrag auf 1000 Mark je Kind festgesetzt. Die Auszahlung in Teilbeträgen blieb bestehen: Schwangere, die innerhalb der ersten 16 Schwangerschaftswochen eine Schwangerenberatungsstelle aufsuchten, erworben damit den Anspruch auf 100 Mark, mit dem zweiten Besuch zwischen der 21. und 28. SSW das Anrecht auf weitere 50 Mark. Ausgezahlt wurde die Summe von 150 Mark nach dem zweiten Besuch gegen Vorlage der Mütterkarte. Mit dem Vorweisen der amtlichen Bescheinigung der Geburt erhielten Mütter weitere 750 Mark (– mit der monatlichen Vorstellung in einer Schwangerenberatungsstelle in den ersten vier Monaten nach der Geburt schließlich noch je 25 Mark) (vgl. § 1, 2). '- Mütterkarte' Mit dem Beitritt der DDR zur BRD fanden schließlich die Mutterschafts-Richtlinien der BRD Anwendung – die Schwangerenbetreuungsstellen der DDR wurden aufgelöst (vgl. Ockel 1995: 112). Risikoschwangerschaft Zwei von drei Schwangerschaften werden in Deutschland zwischenzeitlich als Risikoschwangerschaft eingestuft (Sieverding, 2002). Fehlgeburten Als Fehlgeburt (Abort) bezeichnet man eine vorzeitige Beendigung der Schwangerschaft, die dadurch gekennzeichnet ist, dass bei der Leibesfrucht weder die Atmung einsetzt, noch ein anderes Lebenszeichen erkennbar ist und die Leibesfrucht ein Gewicht von weniger als 500 Gramm bei der Geburt aufweist. (Helmer 2007: 7) Wird das Gewicht von 500 Gramm überschritten, wird dies als Totgeburt eingestuft. (vgl. ebd.) Die Fehlgeburt lässt sich in verschiedene Formen unterteilen, die sich in Stadium und Art der Verlaufsform unterscheiden. Im Gegensatz zu Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen und Totgeburten ist eine Fehlgeburt nicht meldepflichtig und wird deshalb auch nicht in den Personenstandsbüchern festgehalten. (Statistisches Bundesamt 2016b) Schätzungen zu Häufigkeiten von Fehlgeburten sind dementsprechend schwierig und variieren stark. Schwangerschaftsabbruch Unter Schwangerschaftsabbruch (Abruptio graviditatis) versteht man die absichtlich herbeigeführte Beendigung der Schwangerschaft, die mit dem Tod des Embryos einhergeht. (vgl. Zimmer 2006: 65) Dabei wird durch medizinische Verfahren die Leibesfrucht der Schwangeren, sowie nachfolgend der Uterus entfernt (vgl. Moser 2007: 6) Ein Schwangerschaftsabbruch geht im Normalfall mit einer vorausgehenden Beratung einher, in der Gründe für den Schwangerschaftsabbruch und mögliche Lösungen erörtert werden. Schwangerschaftsabbrüche sind gesellschaftlich umstritten, wodurch Konfliktlinien entlang der rechtlichen Regelungen und moralischen Sichtweisen entstehen. Da ein Schwangerschaftsabbruch meldepflichtig ist, kommt es zu einer statistischen Erfassung durch das Statistische Bundesamt. Gesetzliche Regelungen Grundsätzlich beruht die Rechtsprechung in Bezug auf Schwangerschaftskonflikte und -regelungen auf den im Grundgesetz festgeschriebenen Prinzipien der Menschenwürde, des Lebens und der individuellen Freiheit, welche miteinander in Verbindung stehen, jedoch ambivalente Werte enthalten. Die Menschenwürde dient als Orientierungspunkt innerhalb der modernen pluralistischen Gesellschaft, da sie unabhängig von Differenzierungsmerkmalen wie Alter, Geschlecht oder Ethnie für den Menschen an sich gilt. Sie ist ein sittlicher Wert und bezieht sich somit auf das Sittengesetz. Neben der Menschenwürde finden sich in Artikel 1 Absatz 2 des Grundgesetzes Aussagen über die Menschenrechte, welche als unverletzlich und unveräußerlich gelten. (vgl. Detjen 2009: 71f.) In Artikel 2 finden sich das Recht auf Leben und das Recht auf körperliche Unversehrtheit (vgl. ebd.: 86). Er behandelt die Verpflichtung des Staates, das menschliche Leben zu schützen. Besondere Bedeutung kommen dabei dem Beginn und dem Ende des Lebens, sowie Grenzsituationen zu, in denen das menschliche Leben besonders gefährdet ist. Die Schutzpflicht erstreckt sich so besonders auf Sterbenskranke, Lebensmüde, Ungeborene und Embryonen (vgl. ebd.: 91). Dem Leben wird in der Rechtsprechung ein fundamentaler, jedoch nicht absoluter Wert zugeordnet (vgl. ebd.: 90). Dies bedeutet, dass beispielsweise Tötungen durch Vertreter der Staatsgewalt legitimiert werden können, wenn sie dazu dienen, das Leben anderer zu schützen. (vgl. ebd.: 91) Die individuelle Freiheit steht in enger Verbindung mit dem Menschsein und den Menschenrechten und begründet den Vorrang individueller Freiheit vor politischen Zwängen (vgl. ebd.: 105f.). Sie beruht vor allem auf den Grundsätzen der Handlungsfreiheit, deren Sinn in der freien Entfaltung der Persönlichkeit liegt und somit eng mit der Selbstbestimmung verknüpft ist und der Bewegungsfreiheit (vgl. ebd.). Die individuelle Freiheit endet nach Artikel 2 Absatz 1 des Grundgesetzes dort, wo gegen die Rechte anderer, gegen die verfassungsmäßige Ordnung oder das Sittengesetz verstoßen wird. (vgl. Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz 2016a) Konkrete Gesetze zum Schwangerschaftsabbruch finden sich im Strafgesetzbuch (StGB), welches die Bedingungen der Strafbarkeit und Straflosigkeit von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen regelt und im Schwangerschaftskonfliktgesetz (SchKG), das Gesetze zur Vermeidung und Bewältigung von Schwangerschaftskonflikten enthält. Strafgesetzbuch Innerhalb des 16. Abschnitts des Strafgesetzbuches (StGB) – „Straftaten gegen das Leben“ regelt §218, was als Schwangerschaftsabbruch gilt, die Bedingungen, unter welchen Schwangerschaftsabbrüche als Straftat eingestuft werden und, wann diese straffrei bleiben. Grundsätzlich gelten Schwangerschaftsabbrüche, sowie deren Versuche als Straftat und werden mit einer Freiheitsstrafe bis zu drei Jahren – in besonders schweren Fällen bis zu fünf Jahren – bestraft. Begeht die Schwangere die Tat, so ist dies mit einer Freiheitsstrafe bis zu einem Jahr oder Geldstrafe zu bestrafen. Der Versuch ist für die Schwangere nicht strafbar. Die Grenze zur Strafbarkeit ist unter anderem durch den Zeitpunkt der vollendeten Einnistung des befruchteten Eies in der Gebärmutter markiert. Tritt die Wirkung des Abbruchs jedoch vor Abschluss der Einnistung ein, gilt dies nicht als Schwangerschaftsabbruch und wird somit auch nicht strafrechtlich verfolgt. (vgl. Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz 2016a). Dies gilt prinzipiell für Abbrüche, die in den ersten beiden Schwangerschaftswochen durchgeführt werden. (vgl. Schneider et al. 2015: 330). Des Weiteren wird der Schwangerschaftsabbruch nicht bestraft, wenn dieser innerhalb der ersten 12 Schwangerschaftswochen von einem Arzt durchgeführt wird und die Schwangere sich mindestens 3 Tage vor dem Eingriff von einer staatlich anerkannten Beratungsstelle beraten hat lassen. (vgl. ebd.) Das Gericht kann nach §218 zudem von einer Strafe nach absehen, „wenn die Schwangere sich zur Zeit des Eingriffs in besonderer Bedrängnis befunden hat.“ (ebd.). Die Grenze zur Strafbarkeit wird auch durch das Werben für einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch (§219a) und das Inverkehrbringen von Mitteln zum Abbruch der Schwangerschaft (§219b) überschritten. (vgl. Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz 2016a) Außerdem regelt das Strafgesetzbuch in §218b und §218c ärztliche Pflichten, während sich §219 mit der Beratung in einer Not- und Konfliktlage beschäftigt. Hervorzuheben ist, dass ein Schwangerschaftsabbruch, der nicht die Bedingungen einer Straflosigkeit erfüllt, für die Schwangere nicht als Straftat, sondern als Rechtswidrigkeit eingestuft wird und keine strafrechtlichen Konsequenzen nach sich zieht. (vgl. Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz 2016a und Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung 2016) Besondere Relevanz kommen der medizinisch-sozialen Indikation1 und der kriminologischen Indikation zu (siehe auch: Legitimität von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen). Wird der Schwangerschaftsabbruch aufgrund einer medizinischen oder kriminologischen Indikation durchgeführt, werden die Kosten von der Krankenkasse getragen. (vgl. ebd.) Entlang der gerichtlich festgelegten Bedingungen der Strafbarkeit und Straflosigkeit von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen, den damit verbunden Rechten und Verpflichtungen der Schwangeren und der Interventions- und Sanktionsmöglichkeiten durch den Staat finden sich diverse Konfliktlinien. Schwangerschaftskonfliktgesetz Das Schwangerschaftskonfliktgesetz (SchKG) behandelt Gesetze zur Vermeidung und Bewältigung von Schwangerschaftskonflikten. Abschnitt 1 regelt die Aufklärung, Verhütung, Familienplanung und Beratung. (vgl. Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz 2015) In Abschnitt 2 werden Inhalt, Durchführung und Bescheinigung der Schwangerschaftskonfliktberatung geregelt, während sich Abschnitt 3 mit der Vornahme von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen und Abschnitt 4 mit der Bundesstatistik über Schwangerschaftsabbrüche beschäftigt. (vgl. ebd.) In Abschnitt 5 sind Gesetze zur Hilfe für Frauen bei Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen in besonderen Fällen und in Abschnitt 6 Gesetze zur vertraulichen Geburt geregelt. (vgl. ebd.) Das Schwangerschaftskonfliktgesetz wird durch neue Gesetzentwurfe des Bundestages immer wieder überarbeitet und erweitert. In einem Entwurf des Bundestages aus dem Jahre 2008 wurde beispielsweise die Ausweitung der unterstützenden Beratungsangebote, sowie eine Ausweitung der ärztlichen Pflichten gefordert. (Deutscher Bundestag 2008) Konfliktlinien Um die Thematik des Schwangerschaftsabbruchs entstehen diverse Konfliktlinien. Einerseits gerät die engmaschige gesetzliche Regulierung immer wieder in den Fokus der Kritik. Andererseits entstehen durch den auf Werturteilen fußenden Charakter der Thematik (vgl. Budde 2015: 3) und widersprüchliche Bezugspunkte im deutschen Gesetz konfligierende Sichtweisen und Interessen, die sich im Wesentlichen in zwei ambivalente Pole unterteilen lassen. Legitimität von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen Grundsätzlich muss bei der gesetzlichen Regelung von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen hinsichtlich ihrer Legitimität zwischen der Einstufung des Schwangerschaftsabbruches als Rechtmäßigkeit, als Rechtswidrigkeit mit anschließender Straffreiheit und als Straftat mit anschließender strafrechtlicher Verfolgung unterschieden werden. Am 1.10.1995 sind die embryopathische Indikation, die einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch bis zur 22. Schwangerschaftswoche als rechtmäßig einstufte, „sofern eine schwere Störung der kindlichen Entwicklung vorliegt und der Mutter das Austragen der Schwangerschaft nicht zugemutet werden kann“ (Schneider et al. 2015: 331) und die allgemeine Notlagenindikation formell weggefallen. Die in §218a) festgehaltenen Regelungen zur Rechtmäßigkeit und damit verbundener Straflosigkeit von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen beziehen sich auf zwei Indikationsebenen: 1. Eine medizinisch-soziale Indikation besagt, dass der Schwangerschaftsabbruch medizinisch angezeigt ist, um „ die Gefahr für das Leben oder die Gefahr einer schwerwiegenden Beeinträchtigung des körperlichen oder seelischen Gesundheitszustandes der Schwangeren abzuwenden, und die Gefahr nicht auf eine andere für sie zumutbare Weise abgewendet werden kann.“ (Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz 2016b). Die soziale Komponente der Indikation zeigt sich dadurch, dass auch somatische und psychische Störungen mit einbezogen werden. Des Weiteren sind Zustände mit einzubeziehen, „die zwar keinem medizinischen Krankheitsbild entsprechen, aber im Wege einer die gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Lebensverhältnisse der Schwangeren berücksichtigenden Gesamtwürdigung eine feststellbare Verschlechterung ihrer körperlichen und seelischen Verfassung bedeuten.“ (Otto 2005 : 67) Unterschiede zur embryopathischen Indikation finden sich in dem Umstand, dass die medizinisch-soziale Indikation keine Befristung mehr vorsieht und ein auffälliger Befund des Kindes alleine noch keinen Indikationsgrund darstellt (vgl. Schneider et al. 2015: 331). Ist eine medizinisch-soziale Indikation angezeigt, existiert keine zeitliche Grenze der Rechtmäßigkeit und der Schwangerschaftsabbruch wird bis zur Geburt als rechtmäßig eingestuft (vgl. ebd.: 330). 2. Eine kriminologische Indikation ist angezeigt, „wenn nach ärztlicher Erkenntnis an der Schwangeren eine rechtswidrige Tat nach den §§ 176 bis 179 des Strafgesetzbuches begangen worden ist, dringende Gründe für die Annahme sprechen, daß die Schwangerschaft auf der Tat beruht, und seit der Empfängnis nicht mehr als zwölf Wochen vergangen sind. (ebd.) Die genannten Paragraphen im Strafgesetzbuch befassen sich mit sexuellem Missbrauch von Kindern (§176), sexueller Nötigung / Vergewaltigung (§177-178) und sexuellem Missbrauch widerstandsunfähiger Personen (§179). (dejure 2016) Kriminologische Indikationen sind häufig bei Missbrauchs- und Vergewaltigungsopfern angezeigt. Ist eine kriminologische Indikation angezeigt, wird der Schwangerschaftsabbruch bis zur 12. Schwangerschaftswoche als rechtmäßig eingestuft und gilt danach als rechtswidrig. (vgl. Schneider et al. 2015: 330). Ob die Voraussetzungen für eine Indikation im Einzelfall gegeben sind, muss der Arzt nach ärztlicher Erkenntnis entscheiden, wobei dem Arzt ein gewisser Beurteilungsspielraum zugestanden wird. Gleichzeitig wird dem Arzt nicht die alleinige Entscheidungsmacht übertragen. Das Gericht kann überprüfen, ob der behandelnde Arzt den Sachverhalt in ausreichendem Maße und gewissenhaft geprüft hat. (vgl. ebd.: 336) Ist keine Indikation angezeigt, wird ein Schwangerschaftsabbruch von Beginn an für die Schwangere als Rechtswidrigkeit eingestuft, bleibt jedoch für den durchführenden Arzt bis zur 12. Schwangerschaftswoche und für die Schwangere bis zur 22. Schwangerschaftswoche straffrei. (vgl. ebd.) Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Frau Von Frauenrechtlern wird oftmals die Legitimität von staatlichen Interventions- und Sanktionsmöglichkeiten hinterfragt. Immer wieder wird die aktuelle Gesetzgebung scharf kritisiert, da diese das Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Frau untermauere und ihm eine zu geringe Relevanz beimesse. Vielmehr wird von dieser Seite die Anerkennung der vollständigen Entscheidungsmacht der Frau über ihren Körper gefordert. (vgl. Budde 2015.: 4) Bezug genommen wird hierbei vor allem auf das im Grundgesetz festgeschriebene Persönlichkeitsrecht und Selbstbestimmungsrecht. Kritisiert wird einerseits besonders die Einstufung von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen als Straftat, da diese trotz Absehen von einer strafrechtlichen Verfolgung zu einer ethisch-moralischen Vorgabe führe und Schwangerschaftsabbrüche für Schwangere zunehmend mit gesellschaftlichem Druck und Schuldgefühlen bei Betroffenen einhergehen würden. (vgl. Heitzmann 2002: 155f.) Zudem wird der verpflichtende Charakter der Schwangerschaftskonfliktberatung kritisiert. Die Beratung dient demnach als eine Art „Rechtfertigungsinstanz gegenüber der Gesellschaft“ (ebd.: 162). Zudem wird ihr eine orientierte Bedeutung abgesprochen, da diese an dem Bemühen einer Fortsetzung der Schwangerschaft ausgerichtet sei und der Fokus so auf dem ungeborenen Kind und nicht der Situation der (ungewollt) Schwangeren liege. (vgl. ebd.: 159) Schutz des ungeborenen Lebens Kritiker von Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen berufen sich oftmals auf die Verpflichtung zum Schutz des ungeborenen Lebens und auf das Sittengesetz. Verfassungsstaaten sind demzufolge ihrer Verfassung nach zum Schutz des Lebens verpflichtet. Verstärkt wird diese Ansicht auch durch zwei Urteile des Bundesverfassungsgerichts. Dieses hat dem Nasciturus (Embryo) am 25. Februar 1975 von Beginn an den Status als menschliches Wesen zugestanden. (vgl. Rhonheimer 2004: 47). Dabei wurde der objektiv-rechtliche Gehalt des Grundgesetzes als Grundlage für die staatliche Schutzpflicht erklärt. (vgl. Dolderer 2012: 60) Im Urteil vom 28. Mai 1993 geht das Bundesverfassungsgericht von einer subjektiven Grundrechtsträgerschaft des Ungeborenen aus. (vgl. ebd.: 61) Diese Urteile bekräftigen Verfechter des Schutzes des ungeborenen Lebens in der Argumentation, dass staatliche Interventionen und Sanktionen zum Schutz des ungeborenen Lebens nicht nur geduldet werden sollten, vielmehr ist der Staat verfassungsmäßig dazu verpflichtet. Ein Vertreter dieser Sichtweise findet sich in der katholischen Kirche, die sich klar gegen den Schwangerschaftsabbruch ausspricht, was besonders im Evangelium vitae dargelegt ist. Dem Schutz des ungeborenen Lebens und dem Recht auf Leben des Ungeborenen werden höchste Priorität beigemessen und das Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Frau wird diesem obersten Ziel untergeordnet. Legitimiert wird dies dadurch, dass die im Selbstbestimmungsrecht geforderte Nichtverletzung der Rechte anderer nicht mehr gewährleistet ist. Zudem wird Verfechtern des Selbstbestimmungsrechtes der Frau seitens der katholischen Kirche vorgeworfen, dass sie mit ihrer Argumentation lediglich auf eine moralische Trennung zwischen Sex und Verantwortung abzielen und dabei die Verpflichtung zum Schutz des ungeborenen Lebens ausklammern. (vgl. Rhonheimer 2004: 72) Literatur Bahlmann, F., and E. Merz. "Schwangerschaftsvorsorge." Pädiatrie. Springer Berlin Heidelberg, 2003. 63-68. Börgens, Sylvia. "Optimistisch trotz Risikoschwangerschaft." München: Kösel-Verlag (2007). Budde, E.T. (2015): Abtreibungspolitik in Deutschland. Springer Fachmedien: Wiesbaden Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz (2015): Gesetz zur Vermeidung und Bewältigung von Schwangerschaftskonflikten (Schwangerschaftskonfliktgesetz - SchKG) , 23.03.2016 Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz (2016)a: Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Art 2 , 22.03.2016 Bundesministerium der Justiz und für Verbraucherschutz (2016)b: Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Art 2 , 23.03.2016 dejure (2016): Strafgesetzbuch , 25.03.2016 Detjen, Joachim (2009): Die Werteordnung des Grundgesetzes. VS Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften: Wiesbaden Demel, Lisa, Dr.med (Juli 2012): Schwangerschaftstests. Verfügbar unter: http://www.netdoktor.at/familie/schwangerschaft/schwangerschaftstest-5798 (Seitenaufruf 16.05.2016) Deutscher Bundestag (2008): Entwurf eines … Gesetzes zur Änderung des Schwangerschaftskonfliktgesetzes , 23.03.2016 Dolderer, Anja Beatrice (2012): Menschenwürde und Spätabbruch. Springer-Verlag: Berlin, Heidelberg Heitzmann, B. (2002): Rechtsbewusstsein in der Demokratie. Westdeutscher Verlag GmbH: Wiesbaden Helmer, H. (2007): Definitionen in der Geburtshilfe: Frühgeburt, Totgeburt und Fehlgeburt. In: Speculum – Zeitschrift für Gynäkologie und Geburtshilfe. Jg. 25, Heft 1. S.7-8. Herschkorn-Barnu, Paule. Wie der Fötus einen klinischen Status erhielt: Bedingungen und Verfahren der Produktion eines medizinischen Fachwissens, Paris 1832–1848. na, 2002. Just-Landed Blog (16.05.2016) Schwanger in Holland. Verfügbar unter: https://www.justlanded.com/deutsch/Niederlande/Artikel/Gesundheit/Schwanger-in-Holland (Seitenaufruf 16.05.2016) Lorenz, Friederike (Februar 2013) Schwangerschaft und Geburt in Deutschland und den Niederlanden. Verfügbar unter: https://www.uni-muenster.de/NiederlandeNet/nl-wissen/soziales/vertiefung/geburt/ (Seitenaufruf 16.05.2016) Maul, H., et al. "Der elektronische Mutterpass–Potenzial eines innovativen Konzepts." Frauenarzt 47.9 (2006): 2-5. M''oser, Karin'' (2007, dis.): Einfluss vorausgegangener Schwangerschaftsabbrüche bei Erstgebärenden auf das mittlere Geburtsgewicht, die Untergewichtigen- und Frühgeborenenrate und die somatische Klassifikation der Neugeborenen. Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität zu München Müller, Wolfgang P. Die Abtreibung: Anfänge der Kriminalisierung 1140-1650. Vol. 24. Böhlau Verlag Köln Weimar, 2000. , 22.03.2016 Otto, Harro (2005): Grundkurs Strafrecht. Die einzelnen Delikte. 7. Auflage. Gruyter Recht: Berlin Paarlberg, MD PhD K. Marieke. "Die psychiatrisch-geburtshilflich-pädiatrische Sprechstunde." Irrsinnig weiblich-Psychische Krisen im Frauenleben. Springer Berlin Heidelberg, 2016. 159-169. Prietl G, Diedrich K, van der Veen H H, Luckhaus J, Krebs D. The effect of 17-alpha-hydroxyprogesterone caproate/oestradiol valerate on the development and outcome of early pregnancies following in vitro fertilization and embryo transfer: A prospective and randomised controlled trial. Hum Reprod.1992; 7 (Suppl 1) 1-5 Rhonheimer, Martin (2004): Abtreibung und Lebensschutz, Tötungsverbot und Recht auf Leben in der politischen und medizinischen Ethik. Schöningh: Paderborn Schadler, Cornelia (2013): Vater, Mutter, Kind werden. Eine posthumanistische Ethnographie der Schwangerschaft. 1. Aufl. Bielefeld: Transcript. Schneider, F., Frister, H. & D. Olzen (2015): Begutachtung psychischer Störungen. Springer-Verlag: Berlin, Heidelberg Statistisches Bundesamt (2016)b: Definitionen: Plötzlicher Kindstod, Müttersterbefälle, Lebend- und Totgeborene Sieverding, Monika. Schwangerschaft und Geburt. Hogrefe, Verlag für Psychologie, 2002. , 23.03.2016 Zimmer, Gisela (2006): Prüfungsvorbereitung Rechtsmedizin. Georg Thieme Verlag: Stuttgart Zimmermann, R. "Risikoschwangerschaft–iatrogene Risiken." Der Gynäkologe 42.2 (2009): 111-115.